An Encounter On The Pier
by MissyLyssie
Summary: Carson has a late night encounter on the pier. And yes, I know the title sucks. So does the summary... Second PG2 Story.


A/N - This is my first official fully PG2 story. It takes place sometime in my alternate season 4. Carson didn't die in the event of 'Sunday', although he was severely injured. Brandi Cameron is an original character.

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters or places named in this story. Except Brandi. If I did, do you think this would be simply fanfiction?

Please R&R

* * *

Carson Beckett couldn't sleep. His dreams were filled with images of the explosion that almost took his life. He had decided to take a walk, or rather a hobble, as he was still using crutches. He made his way to the south-east pier, the place he usually went to hide away and to think. He got part of the way down the pier when he noted a lone figure sitting at the end. He stopped, studying the person to try to get a clue as to who it was. He noticed her long raven hair as she turned around. He didn't know who she was until she faced him, then he realised it was Brandi Cameron sitting there, alone.

"Doctor Beckett?" she called, her accent ringing in the stillness.

"Doctor Cameron," he responded, making his way to where she sat.

"Yeah. Why are you out here? And why'd you come all the way here alone?" She asked, firing the questions at him rapidly.

"I'm here because I come here to think sometimes. And I could ask you the same questions, lass," he answered.

"True. I'm just out here because I missed the stars," she replied. He saw that she was toying with a wedding band on a chain around her neck. She shook her head sharply and stood to help him sit, Carson laying down his crutches as she did so.

"Thank you, lass," he said as they both sat.

"That's what I'm here for!" she joked lightly, although they both knew it was true. She had been sent to help with his rehabilitation.

"Why are you really sitting out here all alone?" Carson asked.

"I just wanted some time to think," Brandi answered vaguely.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should leave…" Carson started. Brandi shook her head.

"No! It's fine," she interrupted. He nodded and turned his gaze to the water surrounding them. Out of the corner of his eye he could just see her fiddling with the wedding band on her necklace. He looked back at her.

"Were you married?" he asked gently. Brandi brought her gaze back to him, confused.

"Why would you…" she started, but he cut her off, indicating the ring.

"Oh! No this was my mother's." she explained. Carson was puzzled.

"Was?" he asked. She looked back out at the ocean.

"When I was 16, my parents were killed in a car crash. My younger sister and I were in the car at the time too," Brandi answered, and then looked at him, continuing, "Mandy was only 12. She was in a coma for over a month and even after she came out of it she had amnesia. There are still things she can't remember."

"And you?" Carson asked, softly.

"My legs were shattered. It took almost a year for them to heal, then over a year and a half to actually learn to walk again," Brandi finished, her voice barely above a whisper.

"How long ago?" Carson asked hesitantly. Brandi looked down at her hands, trying to fight the tears.

"It's only been 13 years since the accident," she replied, "13 years today."

"Oh, Brandi…" he breathed.

"The accident was the reason they chose me to help you," Brandi stated.

"Not because of your skills?" Carson asked perplexed, he had seen her in the infirmary while she was on duty.

"Oh no, because of them too, but there were others who were equally as skilled as I am, some even more so. They just thought that maybe it would be easier if there was someone who you could relate to better," she explained.

"But I can't relate to you! You lost your parents, and almost lost a sister…" Carson protested. Brandi cut him off.

"You almost died, I didn't," she retorted, seeing Carson nod before she continued, "I can relate to the physical injury and the rehabilitation."

"True." He conceded. They sat in silence, just looking around, taking in the natural beauty of their surroundings for a few minutes before Brandi sighed. She stood up, stretching out her back as she did. Carson looked up at her from where he sat.

"We'd better get some sleep. I've heard whispers that a particularly nasty physical therapist is making you do hard stuff tomorrow…" she teased.

"Not the stairs again!" Carson mocked groaned, playing along.

"Oh yes!" Brandi replied brightly, grinning as she helped him to his feet. As he stood he reached out and grabbed his crutches. Brandi steadied him as he tucked them under his arms.

"After you," she offered.

"Why thank you!" Carson responded, grinning, and started off. Brandi grinned and tagged along as they left the pier, heading back to the living areas.

-fin-


End file.
